The Adventure Starts Once Again
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Sequel to 9th princess and the road to dawn. Meldoy and Sora are on another adventure but what will happen with the love of them will sora pick Kairi or Melody. what will happen to melody when she finds out about these powers that she never new about.
1. Day 1, 2, and 3

Alright well here is the sequel to the 9th princess and the road to dawn.

Melody's weapons are just like Rikku's weapons from FF X-2 and Her outfit is on my profile. Hope you like it.

A Scatter dream

that's like a far off memory

A Far off memory

That's like a scatter dream

I want to line the pieces up

Yours and Mine

Melody's Pov

Click, Click, Click the town was always quite in the morning. All I could here

was my boots clicking every time I walked. I walked through the dark quiet forest to get

to the Mansion that was abandon. I jumped over the gate and walked into the mansion.

Still quiet as ever I walked up the stairs and walked into the right door pass the stairs I

walked down stairs from there to a computer area. I was wearing a black cloak that hid

my outfit and face. I threw the hood off when I saw the guy in bandages at the

computer. "Sigh you've been there all night and your still here," I sighed walked pass

him to a new room. Completely blinded by light I saw a huge pod. "Don't worry Sora

Your almost done," I said with a sympathetic look.

Later in the morning almost noon

His heart is returning," says the guy in the bandages. I nodded my head and walked to

the town. I stopped to see Roxas and his gang talking to Siefer's gang. Question is

where is Siefer and what is going on. Siefer finally showed up and Roxas was fighting

him like no other. They stopped when Roxas won and his friend took a picture. A dusk

came and took the camera and ran off and Roxas followed, and I ran after him. He

was still part of Sora meaning I still cared about him. I stopped at the entrance of the

"WE have come for you my liege," said the Dusk

Mansion to see Roxas trying to fight the dusk but it wasn't working. All of a sudden it

turned into the keyblade. I smirked and watched as he defeated the dusk and got the

pictures back. I hid and he ran by me. I walked back into the mansion and walked to the

computer room.

Restoration at 12%

I just sat on one of the counters as we talked.

"Organization miscreants... they've found us," says Diz watching the

computer. "But why would the nobodies want to steal photographs?" asked the

hooded man. "Because both are nothing but data to them," I said swinging my feet.

"the fools never could tell the difference," says Diz while I just smirked at

them. "Were running out of time," says Diz "Namine must make haste," he finished.

"She's working as fast as she can Diz," I said sounding a little annoyed.

I walked into one of the spare bedrooms and lay on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling

and thought about Sora and what has happened in the past I wasn't the same little girl

that got captured all the time I am now more independent and stronger.

Day 2nd

I woke up from a dream from the past I got up and put my cloak on. I walked out with

the hooded man. I sat on the sidelines as I watch Roxas trying to make the stick into

Keyblade but nope didn't happen. He threw the stick and it hit the hooded man the

leaned against the wall. He just walked off and Roxas went in the other direction. I

went to the train station as they added up their money. I watched as the hooded man

grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. I walked back with him to see that he had

their money and the money pouch. I sat against the wall as I watched the hooded man

play with the money. "Namine hurry,' said Diz looking at the computer. "Is it really that hard to make a

beach?" asked the hood man. "We would be giving the enemy another entry point," says Diz still turned

to the computer. "And this?" asked the hood man. "we can use it to buy some sea salt ice cream," says

Diz turning around looking at it. "Please can't we get something way better than that gross ice cream," I

said standing up. "Objects from that town must be kept from the real world," says Diz after laughing.

"You can delete that," he says looking closely at the computer. I just rolled my eyes.

3RD DAY

"Melody!" Yelled Diz I walked into the room to see him. "Namine got out go," he said.

I ran out to the town to see Roxas fighting dusk and he took off running again. I

stopped when he turned and dusk ran at him. "Roxas"! I screamed. "Roxas use the

Keyblade," said Namine up on a building. I turned and the keyblade appeared but he disappeared. "Shit

Diz is going to kill me," I said looking around. "Namine you

Fucking bitch!" I yelled slamming her door open. "Were supposed to be getting Sora back not trying to

make Roxas be the new Sora and you're not supposed to make him like, like you," I said glaring at her. I

know I was being harsh it was I just wanted Sora back. She just kept on drawing and I shoved myself past

the door and went straight to the computer room. I sat in the room being quiet and kicking my feet

more aggressively. "Was that Namine made of data?" asked the hood man. "No Namine high jacked the

data herself," says Diz with a surprised tone. "Look what she done now she is out of control," Diz goes

on. "You got that right,." I said in my angry voice. "calm down," says the hood man. "It doesn't matter as

long as Namine accomplish her goals, we don't need to worry what would happen to Roxas," he says

taking his hand off the screen. I looked up at him like what would happen to him but I guess I malready

knew that answer. I got up and went to my room down the hall and fell asleep dreaming of my past with

Sora.

Well I hope you like it plz review. What will happen next the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. day 4

Here's the second chapter hope you like it.

4th day

I walked out to the town to see the tournament I had to make sure nothing went wrong. I watched as

Roxas and Hanyer were up first. It was a good battle but Roxas won in the end. I should of figured since

he is part of Sora. I wasn't wearing my cloak I wore my bathing suit top with my jacket over it and

shorts. Siefer and Vivi were up next this caught me off guard when Vivi won. Next up with Roxas vs. Vivi.

It started out good but when Roxas went for the final blow everything froze again. I looked up to see

Vivi turn into a dusk. Shit I thought to myself. "Roxas get out of there now!" I yelled running towards

him. "Who are you?" he asked looking at me. I looked at him with a small smile "I'm a friend to help ya

out," I said pulling my weapons out. Roxas and I started to fight all the dusk. One of them got my side

but it wasn't bad. After we were done I looked around to see if there were any more. I heard clapping

and turned around. I stopped and stared a guy in a black cloak and it wasn't Riku. "Roxas fight, fight,

fight," he says. I know that voice I remember that from the castle when I was with Riku. "You really

don't remember? It's me! You know Axel," he says pulling his hood off. "You I know you," I said pulling

Roxas behind me. "You're that little twerp that always got in the way of everything," he growled. I smirked

and kept Roxas close. "Axel?" asked Roxas. "Talk about black with a capital B," said Axel looking at us.

"Man oh man even the dusk aren't going to crack this one," he continues. "Shut the hell up Axel," I said

stepping forward. he summoned his weapons and Roxas Interrupted. "Wait a sec tell me what's going

on," he says looking at Axel for answers. "This town is his creation right," Axel asked looking at the place.

"Which means we don't have time for Q & A's," he says getting ready to fight "Your coming with me

both of you conscious or not," he says looking at me. "Over my dead body!" I yelled running at him. we

started to fight but stopped when things started to go funny. "uh oh," says Axel looking around. "What's

going on!" Roxas yell throwing his Keyblade. I sighed I knew it was going to be hard to explain this one. I

looked up to see the Keyblade reappear in his hand. "Number 13 Roxas," says Axel "The Keyblade's

chosen one," he continues. Roxas and Axel started to fight and when Roxas did the final blow Diz

showed up next to me. I turned to look at him and shook my head. "So it was you," says Axel looking at

Diz. "Roxas this man speak nonsense," says Diz turning to him. "Roxas don't let him deceive you," says

Axel trying to convince him. they both kept on yelling his name but Roxas yelled our friends name and I

knew that was my time to get out of the ring. I got out just in time and looked to see the real Vivi in the

ring. I smiled and saw Roxas looking straight at me I gave a weak smile and walked off.

Restoration at 79%

"His progress is astounding," says Diz. "What do you expect its Sora were talking about," I said looking

Diz and then at the hood man. "So what happened?" asked the hooded man walking up to Diz and I.

"Namine's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's," says Diz. I looked up at him and

then looked down. The hooded man put his hand on my shoulder and I gave him a nod. "and that in turn

affected Sora, you see," Diz went on. "Namine she's a wonder," says the man. "She wasn't born like

regular Nobodies," said Diz. "She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and Those In line

with him. "But whose nobody is she?" asked the man. "I could tell you, but first maybe you could tell me

your true name?" asked Diz. I looked at him and then at the hooded man would he tell him his real

name. "It's Ansem," says the hood man as he took off the hood. I gasped knowing that was really Riku

but what happened to him. he looked at me and I gave a small smile and walked over him nudged his

side like he did in the castle. Diz started to laugh like a lunatic which creep me out. "It's an honor

Ansem," he says with a smile. I walked out of the room and knocked out in my room.

There ya go


	3. He's back

Flash back

"Um Sora we have a little problem," I said looking at my

hands. He looked at me and realizing that I was disappearing. "Molly I'm

always with you," he says looking at me while I'm disappearing.

"And I'm always with you Sora," I said smiling with tears running

down my cheeks. he walks closer to me and kisses me on the lips it was a

quick kiss cause I was gone in a instant.

end of flash back

I shot my head up looking around the room I knew it was close to the day that Roxas

Would have to go back to Sora. I put my cloak on and walked to the computer room.

"What is it that you want?" asked Ansem sitting in a chair. "Revenge," he says. I look at him like what was he talking about. They talked about how they needed to get rid of Namine.

Restoration at 97%

"gwarsh is that all that's left of the world's taken by the heartless?" asked Goofy "Those worlds will be

restored if we beat Ansem right?" asked a spiky burnet. "But if we do beat him and all these worlds

become restored and disconnected, what's going to happen to this place? And us? He kept on asking.

"All worlds begin in darkness," says a deep voice. "And so end. The heart is no different," he continued.

"you see darkness is the hearts true essence," he said. "Kingdom hearts is Light!" Sora yelled. "Take care

of her," Riku says. "Um Sora we have a little problem," says a girl with dark blond hair looking at her

hands. He looked at her and realizing that she was disappearing. "Molly I'm always with you," he says

looking at her while she was disappearing. "And I'm always with you Sora," she said smiling with tears

running down my cheeks. he walks closer to her and kisses her on the lips it was a quick kiss cause she

was gone in an instant.

"Kairi,"

"Sora,"

"Remember what I said before I'm always with you and your always with me," he said "I'll come back to

you I promise," he yelled. "I've been to seem him, he looks a lot like you," says a dark figure. "Who Are?

you," the other one says. Dark city heartless all around. "Why, why do you have the keyblade," yelled a

silver haired man. "Shut up," the dark figure yelled. End of dream I opened my eyes the next day it was

time. I shot out of the bed and got dressed. I grabbed a black organization cloak. I threw the hood on

and walked down to the computer room. "Melody be careful and look out for Sora alright," said Riku. I

looked up at him and nodded my head. "I'm always careful Riku," I said with a smile. "Don't tell him

anything alright," he said looking at me. I nodded my head and hugged him tight and ran out of the

mansion. I got to the secret Hide out to see Roxas and a frozen Axel. "Time to go bud," I said looking at

him. "You your apart of my dreams why," I'll explain later we have to go," I said grabbing his arm and

running to the mansion. Roxas used the keyblade to unlock the door and ran inside I turned to see Riku

right behind me with his keyblade. I walked right beside him. "Together like old times," I said with a

small smile. He nodded and we started to wipe out all the nobodies. One caught me off guard and got

me. I looked down at my stomach to see blood. "Damn," I said breathing hard. "Melody!" yelled Riku. He

ran to me and picked me up and ran through a portal. "Diz we're out numbered there are too many

nobodies," said Riku still holding me. Namine came out of nowhere and started to talk to him but Diz

wouldn't allow it. And dragged her through the portal. Riku went through a portal with me too. After like

20 minutes of waiting I got up and walked through the doors with my wound. I walked to the computer

room to see the computer smashed. "Ha seems like he had a field day," I laughed to myself. I kept on

going slowly feeling the pain in my side. I'm so glad that the hood covered my face. I walked to a couple

pods to see Donald and Goofy in them. "Time to wake up boys, you slept long enough," I said hitting the

button. I walked back to the stair case slowly waiting for their arrival. After like 20 minutes they showed

up looking confused. "Well it's about time you lazy bums woke up," I said with my hood on and

everything. "Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Sora keyblade in hand. "Let's just say I'm a

friend and the king sent me to help you out on your new journey," I said jumping down. "the king really

where is he?" asked the gang. "I don't know he disappeared but he told me to wait for you guys," I said

walking towards them. "My name is "Molly"," I said giving them a fake name. "Nice to meet you we

better get going then," said Sora. We headed to the train station and I felt the pain in my side again. all

these dusks appeared and we started to fight them and more pain build up in my side and I was down

next was goofy and Donald then Sora. The king killed the rest and gave us some stuff and to us to head

for the train. we said our good byes to Hanyer and the gang and got on the train. I sat on the other side

away from everyone. I opened my cloak a little to see blood still fresh from my wound. a dark figure

came over me and saw the wound. "Here," he says touching his keyblade to me and healing my wound.

"thanks," I said laying down and closing my eyes.

Well I hope you guys like it and the next one will be up sometime this week.


	4. Revealed

_Hey guys sorry its been a long time but i'm back with a week left before I go back to school :p I hope you like it i don't own anything but my character meldoy/molly._

**Melody's Pov**

We finally got off the train and were at a world with a castle. Its hard to believe that I've been away from sora and all this stuff for a while. I mean ya I had my own journey while Sora and the gang was gone, but now its the real journey that I'll be on with them and not being captured.

Sora: haha there went are ride," he says with a freaked look on his face.

I kept on walking until I saw a fat guy in front of the door. I got comfortable as this lardo decided to go on about he sent heartless in there to turn some guy into a one and that maleficant would be proud blah, blah, blah. He turns to us and send them on us saying we had something to do with it.

After fight the heartless Pete ran away and Donald decided to run inside screaming, so we chased after him. everytime we turned around there were heartless everywhere. ugh I was going to be hundred when we get to the top.

Donald: "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't change one bit!" He yells and stomps his foot like a two year old.

Goofy: "Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then,"

Sora: So the worlds aren't at peace after all? He asks turning to the main door.

In my head: You did a great job Sora but we have bigger issues that you'll be finding out about.

Sora: Molly are you coming or what? he asked turning to look at me as he had his hand on the door.

I nodded my head and walked in to see Yen Sid. I had my arms crossed and sora had his over his head. Donald and Goofy were all in salute position already.

Donald: "Master Yen Sid it's an Honor!" Duck boy says bowing

Sora and I: Hey there!

Donald: Sora, Molly! Show some respect!" he yells at us.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to Yen Sid this was going to be a great reunion. I mean there probably going to think i'm part of the orginaztion.

YenSid: So you are Sora and Molly?

I nodded my head as he gave me a warning look.

YenSid: Now then, you have seen the king yet?

I decided to blank out on a little bit of this part cuz really there was nothing i didn't already know.

Sora: I was hoping to look for my friend Riku and Melody?

I snapped my head up and looked at him i knew what was going to come.

Yen Sid decided it was time to tell them about the nobodies and organization, so I just listened.

Sora: You, your part of the Oranization?

Melody: On the contrary Keyboy I'm actually apart of your group

He gave me a weird look like I was crazy till I was pulling my hood off. His eyes went wide as he looked me and so did the rest of the gang.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Melody!? they said in unison

Melody:Hiya guys did ya miss little old me?

Sora smiled brightly and hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear.

Sora (Whispering): I thought I never see you again after your disappearing act

Melody: Well I'm back Keyboy and for good and sorry Yen Sid for lying about who I am

YenSid: You are the 9th princess I heard a lot about you, You've have been on your own journey for a while yes?

Melody: Yes sir I have, but now my journey is with my gang

YenSid: You Meldoy are the KeyBlade's Key opener and shutter and hold the keys to the worlds. You will learn on the way of your different powers you have.

Melody: So I am the Keyblade's Key to the worlds?

he nodded his head and told us we need to go to the room so Sora could have more fitting clothes. I sat down watching them fight over what color he should have on him.

Melody: Personally Sora I think the pink looks very manly on you," I said with a wink.

he just gave a pouty face and turned back to them. finally he had a great outfit on and damn did it look fine on him. I got up and walked to him.

Melody: Well Sora you look good in that outfit," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked out of the room and wait for them to get going.

Sora: so uh are you going to wear the cloak on the whole trip? he said looking me over.

Melody: Well there's no point for this anymore," taking it off revealing my outfit.

Sora blushed and smiled we finished talking to Yen Sid and decided it was time to go. I yawned and walked to my old room. I opened the door and sat on the bed as Sora talked to the gang to catch up. This was going to be a very long Journey this year and I know the secrets are going to be hard to cover up.

/

_Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it plz review XD_


End file.
